Savior
by RisingFlowers
Summary: America ask England to go on a date with him to a festival. How will this end? UsUk story. Human names used. Re uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

The morning started like any ordinary morning in England. Glomy skies and rain. Not heavy rain, light sprinkles. A man by the name of Arthur Kirkland sat at his dinning table sipping tea and watching the morning rain fall over his garden outside. The setting was a peaceful harmony, calm and quiet like a morning should be. Until a ringing broke the beautiful slince of the morning rain tapping on the window's. Arthur put down his tea cup gentaly and got up walking over to the phone. He picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yo Iggy! What up?" Someone on the other side yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's "what's up" not "what up". Besides the point of me correcting you as usaul. What do you want America?" Arthur asked. A sigh was heard from the other line.

"Why do you never call me by my name?" He asked.

"Hm? Is this all you called me for? To ask a stupid question," Arthur asked.

"No, I was just asking god," Alfred whined.

"Well hurry up. I don't have all day. I have things to do you know," Arthur said impatiently.

"Oh! Well I was calling to ask if you would like to come with me and Matt to the festival?" He asked.

"Really? That's why you called me? I thought-" Arthur was cut off soon by Alfred.

"Im not asking a stupid question. Im asking if you want to go on a date with me?" Alfred asked neviously. Arthur stood there almost dropping his hold on the phone in shock.

"E-excuse me?" He asked quietly into the phone.

"Ah, I-I was just joking with you. H-Ha Ha," Alfred nerviously scratching the back of his head.

"R-Really?" Arthur asked ignoring Alfreds last comment.

"Ah, yeah," Alfred said so quiet, it was almost unable to be heard. A silence took place for awhile. All you heard on Alfred's line was the rain hitting the windows, and on Arthur's line was the air conditionor running.

"S-sure," Arthur finally said breaking the silence.

"For real?" Alfred asked, a little taken back.

"Y-Yeah," Arthur said blushing.

"Oh, well cool! So I guess I'll tell Matt," Alfred said getting excited.

"Yeah well you go do that," Arthur said trying not to sound nervious while his blushing increased.

"Talk to ya later?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur said nodding his head.

"Ok! Bye!" Alfred hung up. Arthur stood there with the phone to his ear blushing like an almost rip tomato. He flipped his phone shut and placed it back on the kitchen counter. He let a sigh out and walked over to the table and sat down taking a sip of tea. His blush slowly retreating back down to his normal tone. A small smile taking place as he sipped his tea. Maybe today wasn't going to go to bad, not like it wasn't a bad day to begin with. But that simple little phone call from a certain American made his day already. Now all he had to do was call his private plane and fly over to America, but that could wait until he was done with his morning tea. It took three hours to get to America, and two hours to get to Alfred's house. He got out of the cab grabbing his bags. He walked up to the door and let a sigh out. He looked back to see that the cab was already gone and out of sight.

"That was quick," Arthur said to himself. He turned around and sighed again knocking on the door. You could here someone fall off the couch and scatter across the room. The curtain in the window a few feet away opened a little and Alfred's head peeked out to see who it was. The curtain was pulled back quickly and crashes could be heard. Locks being unlocked were heard as well and the door opened. Alfred stood there in a plain white T-shirt and light blue boxers on.

"Hey," He greeted the other.

"Just wake up from a nap?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. Damn did he look like a girl when he did that.

"Ah, oh yeah. I was watching a movie and fell asleep," Alfred said rubibng the back of his head and then laughing nerviously. Arthur just looked at him raising one of his famous bushy eyebrows.

"Oh right!" Alfred exclaimed and stepped aside to let Arthur in. Arthur grabbed his bags stepping inside.

"Not bad," He said putting his bags down.

"Yeah," Alfred replied shutting the door.

"Ah, so where's my room?" Arthur said trying not to be nervious but failing at doing so.

"Right this way!" Alfred shouted excitedly grabbing Arthur's bags and turned on his heels up the steps. Arthur quietly following behind. At the top of the stairs there were two gigantic doors with a little American flag hanging out to the side. Approximently that was America's room and to the right was Canada's room down the hall facing north and to the left was Mexico's room facing south. When they got to the top and turned right walking down the hallway. The third room they passed had it's door open and inside was Canada. He was on his computer typing something. It was really clean and neat in there Arthur noted to his self. They continued all the way to the very end and Alfred stopped turning around with his trade mark smile.

"Well, here we are Iggy!" America said proudly. "I'll let you get settled in and then lunch will be ready!" Alfred dropped the bags infront of the door and took off back down the hall and down the stairs. Arthur walked inside his room dragging his bags behind him. He dropped the bags near the door and settled down on the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a nervous sigh. Suddenly a big bang was heared and Athur jumped. Yelling could be heard from down stairs and Arthur took off to find out what happen.

"Quien demonios te crees que eres?[Who the hell do you think you are?]" Arthur heard someone yell. The lanuage sounded fimiliar but he knew it wasn't Antino but it was deffiently spanish the person was speaking.

"Don't who me!" Alfred yelled. "Pick up the vidrios rotos[broken glass]!"

"Para que? Yo no lo rompe[For what? I do not break it]," Arthur could see the person now. They were dressed really funny. And it deffinatly wasn't Spain for sure.

"Para que[For what] to you! It was you, limpia[clean] it!" Alfred yelled agian.

"Bien, bien. Lo que nunca[Fine, fine. What ever]," He said walking up the stairs. Arthur stepped out of the way and let him pass and walked down the stairs.

"Uh, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh that was just Carlos. He represents Mexico," America said smiling at Arthur rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh huh. So what was all that about?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," America said picking up the peices and throwing it away.

"So, do you want to do anything before tonight?"

"Uh, what?" Arthur asked turning pink.

"Do you want to do anything before we go to the festival tonight. Like play a board game or something?"

"Oh," Arthur coughed clearing his throut," I-I knew what you meant. I w-was just saying what should we do?"

"Hm? Why you stuttering Arthur? Thinking of dirty things or somethin?" Alfred grinned.

"W-what are you talking about! I-I would never think of something-...something so...paposterious!" Arthur shouted turning red.

"Suuuuuuure Arthur," Alfred said getting closer to him.

"Alfred, what the bloddy hell are you doing?" Arthur asked backing up.

"Nothin," Alfred stepped closer. Arthur hit the wall.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Go to the next chapter to find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stood there pressed against the wall blushing as Alfred came even closer to him. Then suddenly Alfred stopped staring at Arthur.

"Hm," Was all that was said by him and he slowly stood back.

"W-what?" Arthur chocked out.

"What do ya mean what?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-weren't you going to kiss me?" Arthur asked nerviously. Alfred busted out laughing grabbing his stomach.

"OMG! Iggy! HAHAHAHA!" Alfred yelled wiping a tear. "I can't believe you actually thought I was gonna kiss ya man!"

"B-but," Arthur's blush fading turning into anger," Then WHAT the BLOODY HELL was all that?" Arthur was enraged. Alfred could sense that and stopped laughing looking at the now angry Briton.

"Hey calm down dude," Alfred said smiling a little. "It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Arthur yelled still mad. "You call that a joke! Why-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred slamming him againist the wall and smashing their lips together. Arthur wiggling in his grip but soon melting into the kiss, and kissing Alfred back. Alfred soon pulled back for air. The two stood there panting from lack of air.

"Wow," Alfred said grinning stupidly. "Didn't really expect that much tongue on the first go."

"Belt up," Arthur replied blushing as he glared at the American.

"With pleasure," Alfred said kissing Arthur again. As the two starting making out again they didn't realise a certain French man walk in through the front door and now standing there smirking at the two.

"Hon hon hon hon," The French man laughed. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed Alfred away.

"What the-"

"BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BLOODY FROG?" Arthur screamed.

"I came because Matthew asked me, non?" He replied in his thick French accent.

"I'm sorry," Came a voice. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger."Come on Francis, we should go get ready," Matthew said blushing.

"Come on, we should get there before the line gets to long," Alfred said grabbing Arthur's hand and going to the car. It was the longest time Arthur has ever spent that the American hasn't talked. 20 minutes of silence. Arthur started to get a little uncomfortable.

"So," Arthur said breaking the silence. Alfred pulled off the road and parked the car turning it off.

"Arthur," Alfred said sturnly turning to Arthur looking at him. "I have something important to tell you. I left you for a reason and I want you to know that reason. I've been in love with you for a long long time now. That's why I left you, because I knew if I didn't you would never feel the same. So I'm telling you now. I love you Arthur Kirkland. I love you with all my heart." Arthur started crying, he tried not to but he couldn't hold back any more and let it all out.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said wipping new tears away.

"I see how you feel," Alfred frowned turning back in his seat about to turn the car back on.

"Bloody git," Arthur said. "Your taking what I said in the wrong way. I ment sorry for crying. I don't hate you and I never did. Even when you left I didn't hate you, I could never hate you, because. Because I'm in love with you. I have been for decades now, and I've never been so happy to hear thoughs words from you. I thought, I thought I would never beable to love anyone. After you left I felt like I died but now...now I feel like I've been reborn. Alfred F. Jones. I love you and nothing can change that, not even you." Alfred stared at the Brit in shock.

"A-Arthur-,"

"Listen, when we kissed," Arthur inturupted blushing," I would have never kissed you back if I didn't like you."

"I know, but," Alfred sighed turning back to Arthur. "I just, I want to take things furthur. Arthur Kirkland. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Arthur said tears running down his face again. Alfred leaned over and wipped the new tears away and slowly leaned in kissing him on the cheek. Arthur reached up and cupped Alfred's face and kissed him full on. When they parted, panting for air, blue eyes meet with green.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered but sounded more like a moan, making him blush.

"What babe?" Alfred asked smirking. Arthur blushed at the name and sunk into his seat.

"N-nothing."

"It's something," Alfred said leaning over. "You don't just say my name and not have anything to say, of course you have something to say."

"Well...I...uh," Arthur blush deepened.

"Hm?"

"Maybe it's to early," Arthur said coughing, his blush going down. "Never mind."

"Your to cute," Alfred said capturing Arthur's lips in his own. Arthur let a moan slip past his lips as Alfred kissed him. Alfred smirked into the kiss happy from his victory. Alfred moved pushing Arthur againist the car door climbing on top of him.

"W-wait," Arthur squeaked.

"What? Am I moving to fast? Sorry," Alfred said.

"N-no, just...it's a little cramped," Arthur said blushing.

"Oh well then here," Alfred reached down pulling a triger making the seat fall back toward the back seats. "There." Alfred pushed Arthur down againist the seats crawling back on top of him. Alfred slipped his hand under Arthur's shirt making him squrim under his cold touch and moaning as he brushed a nipple.

"A-Alfred," Arthur moaned as Alfred touched him more. Alfred smirked and was about to take Arthur's pants off when a knock on the car startled them. Arthur jumped up with a yelp sending Alfred back sitting up in the passanger seat.

"Well, well, well," A voice was heard out the car. "Got me a couple of mischevious ones don't I?" Alfred rolled down the window poking his head out. Arthur scrambling to put his shirt back on shacking.

"How ya do Officer? May I help ya?" Alfred asked.

"I could arrest you two but I don't feel like doing it," The Officer said. "So why don't you and your little girl friend hop along home before anything else happens?" (Reminder: The Officer can't see that Arthur's a guy due to the windows being fogged up.)

"Right'o Officer! Will do!" Alfred salutated and climbed back into the car. Alfred rolled up the window and turned to Arthur. Silence took place as they stared at each other for a few secounds then Alfred busted out laughing."OMG! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Alfred shouted grabbing his stomach from laughter.

"YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted back at him smacking him. "We could have been arrested!"

"But we're not," Alfred smiled.

"I don't like how he called me a girl," Arthur pouted a blush forming across his face.

"I think it's cute," Alfred smirked leaning closer to Arthur. "Atleast I'm not the only one who knows your place."

"W-What's that s-supose to mean prat?" Arthur asked his blush increasing.

"Well better get going before we get caught again," Alfred said jumping back into the driver seat. "Come on Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur shouted going back to the passanger seat and fixing it.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until after the carnival," Alfred smiled staring at the road.

"Wait for what?" Arthur asked clueless.

"You know what," Alfred glanced over at Arthur smirking, this making the said Brit blush. They continued in silence until they got to the carnival which wasn't far. "We're here!" Alfred cheered getting out of the car and stretching like he's been in there for hours.

"So what are we going to do first?" Arthur asked.

"YOU DUDES! WHAT UP?" Someone yelled across the grounds. Alfred squinted and looked to see who it was.

"OMG! GILBERT!" Alfred shouted running towards him, Arthur following. "How ya been man?"

"Good, good." Gilbert smiled. "See you got yourself something to score."

"HAHA! YUP!" Alfred said wrapping his arm around Arthur, making Arthur blush again.

"Well me and my Bruder are over there," Gilbert pointed towards a tent. "He brought his lil Italian lover with him even though he won't addmit it, they're lovers."

"I agree," Alfred said smiling. "I mean they're always together! You can never split the two up. If ya do they still end up finding one another."

"Yeah, Feliciano's bruder came also. He said he came to make sure that West didn't do anything." Gilbert laughed.

"Dude! That means Antino's here right?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, He always follows that Italian around," Gilbert said.

"HA! France is coming later with Mattie!" Alfred shouted.

"NO WAY!" Gilbert high fived Alfred. "The Bad Touch Trio is back!"

"Well I'm gonna go look at stuff with Iggy," Alfred said wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist and dragging him away. "See ya later dude!"

"Later!" Gilbert waved good bye taking off back to the tent he came from. Alfred continued to walk with Arthur in silence until Alfred couldn't take it anymore.

"So," Alfred tried to start a conversation."What do you wanna do?"

"I don't care," Arthur said glaring at the floor.

"Something the matter?" Alfred asked his grin disappearing.

"No," Arthur paused. "Wait, yes."

"What?" Alfred asked stopping to look at Arthur.

"Are you doing this just to shag me?" Arthur asked trying not to blush at the words he said.

"What?" Alfred asked confused.

"Agh," Arthur face palmed. "Sex, are you just doing this to have bloody sex with me or what?"

"Of course not," Alfred said looking at Arthur serious. "I told you before I love you. I mean it. If you want to take it slow then I will. I don't care about the sex." Arthur blushed as Alfred talked. "Hm?" Alfred asked leaning close to Arthur.

"N-Nothing," Arthur said blushing and turning away.

"Oh? Nothing? Really?" Alfred asked getting closer to Arthur.

"S-stop it," Arthur said getting neervious. "I-I don't want to bloody talk about it."

"Ok, suit yourself!" Alfred said walking away. Arthur grabbed his arm. Alfred turned around to look at the blushing Briton.

"I'll t-tell you," Arthur said his blush returning," but o-only if you promise you won't tell anyone."

"Of course babe," Alfred said wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"I-," Arthur paused bitting his lip. "I-I'm...I'm..."

"Your?" Alfred asked.

"I'm a virgin!" Arthur said turning bright red and looking down.

"Heh, that's all?" Alfred asked.

"T-That's all?" Arthur asked looking back up at Alfred anger starting to rise. "That's all? What's that suppose to bloody mean?"

"You were getting worked up over something silly," Alfred said laughing.

"W-Well aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"No," Alfred said his smile fading with a more serious look.

"O-oh," Arthur said looking down.

"Look I was young and stupid," Alfred said grabbing Arthur's chin and lifting it up. "My hormones got to me. But that doesn't mean I don't love you." Alfred dipped down and planted a little kiss on Arthur's lips as they stood there out in the open.

"I-I love you to you git," Arthur said after the kiss turning away from embarasement.

"Oh Hon Hon Hon," A laugh to fimilar was heard coming up from behind Arthur. Arthur whipped around to see Francis standing there with his arm drapped over Matthew's shoulder.

"Oh great, the frog's here," Arthur hissed.

"Now, now," Francis smirked. "Play nice Angelterre."

"Come on," Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand walking away. "You don't even know where your going Iggy!" "I don't bloody care!"

* * *

2 chapter! Woo! Last past is that best to come! Fangirls wait for you hearts to melt!


	3. Chapter 3

They walked all the way across the festival until Arthur was for sure he was a good distance away from Francis.

"Hey dude! Relax," Alfred said putting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"Sorry hun, I guess I still carry a grudge after all these years," Arthur said putting a hand up to cover his face.

"It's alright babe," Alfred said wrapping his arm around his shoulder now and giving a quick squeeze of comfort. Arthur relaxed againist Alfred resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Hey! Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!" Alfred excliamed in exitment.

"Oh Okay," Arthur replied following him. They went and got in line and waited for the Ferris Wheel until it came for their turn. Alfred smiling with exitment. They got in and sat down. The Ferris Wheel instructure locked the railing and sent them up. They moved two seats higher and stopped. Arthur letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you ok?" Alfred asked looking over at Arthur.

"Hm? Oh yeah," He said smiling. "Just a little nervious I guess."

"Nervious? Of what?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" Arthur laughed.

"If it's bothering you, of course Im goin to worry," Alfred frowned. Arthur stopped laughing and looked at Alfred.

"Alfred," Arthur paused.

"Yeah?"

"You're my savior," Arhtur smiled.

"Of course I am!" Alfred smiled his trade mark smile. "Im the Hero!" Alfred laughed.

"Of course you are," Arthur said. "But I'm serious. You're my savior."

"For what?" Alfred asked.

"For saving me from a life of darkness," Arthur said smiling up at the night sky. The Ferris Wheel moved and they stopped at the top.

"A life of darkness?" Alfred asked questioning.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur looked at Alfred smiling. "Just know that you're my savior. That's all."

"Well ok," Alfred said wrapping an arm around Arthur. "Whatever you say babe." 'You might not understand now my dear Alfred but later you will,' Arthur thought to himself smiling back at the night sky. 'If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that darkness, thinking that I would never be loved by anyone and be alone the rest of my existance, but now...you've made me see different. You are my savior.'

* * *

I told you your heart will melt! Liked it right? ;)


End file.
